parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cartoon Friend Story (DonaldDuckandDaisyDuckFan360 Version)
Cast: *Woody - Donald Duck (Disney) *Buzz Lightyear - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Mr. Potato Head - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Slinky Dog - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Rex - Mushu (Mulan) *Hamm - Winnie the Pooh *Bo Peep - Daisy Duck (Disney) *Sarge - Buzzy the Vulture (The Jungle Book) *Sarge's Soldiers - The Vultures (The Jungle Book) *Andy - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Mrs. Davis - Megara (Hercules) *Baby Molly - Baby Piggy (Muppet Babies) *Sid Phillips - Snotty Boy (Barnyard) *Hannah Phillips - Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) *Scud - Scar (The Lion King) *RC - Lightning McQueen (Cars 1, 2 & 3) *Lenny - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Robot - Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) *Snake - Fender (Robots) *Fire Truck - Eeyore (Winnie The Pooh) *Tikes - Ants (A Bug's Life), Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life), Monsters (Monsters, Inc.), Lemurs (Madagascar), Yogi's Gang and Hyenas (The Lion King) *Trokia Ladybug - Francis (A Bug's Life) *Trokia Goldfish - Marlin (Finding Nemo) *Trokia Duck - Plucky Duck (Tiny Toons Adventures) *Trokia Cat - Francis (Felidae) *Trokia Bulldog - Luiz (Rio) *Doodle Pad - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *See'N Say - Spike (Tom and Jerry) *Rock-A-Stack - Stimpy (The Ren and Stimpy Show) *Mr. Shark - Big Bad Wolf (Shrek) *Mr. Mike - Pluto (Disney) *Roly Poly Clown - Nigel (Rio) *Etch - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Rocky Gibraltar - Maui (Moana (2016)) *Troll Dolls - Poppy (Trolls) *Barrel Of Monkeys - Monkeys (The Rugrats Movie) *Mr. Spell - Bob The Tomato (VeggieTales) *Mr. Shark - Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) *Dolly, Ducky and Teddy - Vitani (The Lion King 2:Simba's Pride), Claudandus (Felidae) and Droopy (Tom and Jerry) *Bo Peep's Sheep as themselves *Robot Guards - Robot Dogs (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Various Birds *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Janie/Pterodactyl - Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron)/Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) *Baby Face - Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer *Legs - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Hand-In-The-Box - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) *Roller Bob - Thomas the Tank Engine *Frog - Jean-Bob (The Swan Princess) *Jingle Joe - Milo (Fish Hooks) *Rockmobile - Scooby-Doo *Walking Car - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Ducky - Clumsy Smurf (The Smurfs) *Combat Carl - Peck (Barnyard) *Whiskers - Lucifer (Cinderella) *Mrs. Phillips - Lulu (Rugrats) *Mr. Phillips - Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) *TV - TV (The Rugrats Movie) *Marie Antoinette - Jewel (Rio) and Jazzi (Save Ums) *Rain - Rain (A Bug's Life), Rain (Surf's Up), Rain (The Lion King), Rain (Bob the Builder), Rain (Lady and The Tramp), Rain (SpongeBob SquarePants), Rain (Courage the Cowardly Dog), Rain (Teletubbies), Rain (Little People), Rain (Thomas and Friends), Rain (Rio 2) and Rain (Bee Movie) *Burned Rag Doll - Suzi (Camp Lakebottom) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Mater (Cars) *Yellow Soldier Toys - Ratchet and Madame Gasket (Robots) *Sally Doll - Figaro (Pinocchio) Chapters *Cartoon Friend Story (DonaldDuckandDaisyDuckFan360 Version) Part 01 - Opening (You've Got a Friend in Me) *Cartoon Friend Story (DonaldDuckandDaisyDuckFan360 Version) Part 02 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting *Cartoon Friend Story (DonaldDuckandDaisyDuckFan360 Version) Part 03 - Harvest Time *Cartoon Friend Story (DonaldDuckandDaisyDuckFan360 Version) Part 04 - Mickey Mouse the Space Ranger *Cartoon Friend Story (DonaldDuckandDaisyDuckFan360 Version) Part 05 - Strange Things *Cartoon Friend Story (DonaldDuckandDaisyDuckFan360 Version) Part 06 - Donald Duck and Mickey Mouse Fight/Sid (Snotty Boy) *Cartoon Friend Story (DonaldDuckandDaisyDuckFan360 Version) Part 07 - Who Will Phineas Pick?/An Mouse Accused *Cartoon Friend Story (DonaldDuckandDaisyDuckFan360 Version) Part 08 - At the Gas Station/I'm Lost!/You Are a Cartoon Friend!/Pizza Van *Cartoon Friend Story (DonaldDuckandDaisyDuckFan360 Version) Part 09 - Going Inside Pizza Planet *Cartoon Friend Story (DonaldDuckandDaisyDuckFan360 Version) Part 10 - Mickey Mouse Meets the Birds *Cartoon Friend Story (DonaldDuckandDaisyDuckFan360 Version) Part 11 - At Snotty Boy's House *Cartoon Friend Story (DonaldDuckandDaisyDuckFan360 Version) Part 12 - Playtime at Snotty Boy's *Cartoon Friend Story (DonaldDuckandDaisyDuckFan360 Version) Part 13 - I Will Go Sailing No More *Cartoon Friend Story (DonaldDuckandDaisyDuckFan360 Version) Part 14 - Mickey Mouse's Paw Bandage *Cartoon Friend Story (DonaldDuckandDaisyDuckFan360 Version) Part 15 - Snooty Boy's Window to Phineas's Window/Mickey Mouse is Fixed *Cartoon Friend Story (DonaldDuckandDaisyDuckFan360 Version) Part 16 - The Big One *Cartoon Friend Story (DonaldDuckandDaisyDuckFan360 Version) Part 17 - Mickey Mouse, I Can't Do This Without You *Cartoon Friend Story (DonaldDuckandDaisyDuckFan360 Version) Part 18 - Donald Duck Asks for Help *Cartoon Friend Story (DonaldDuckandDaisyDuckFan360 Version) Part 19 - Play Nice! *Cartoon Friend Story (DonaldDuckandDaisyDuckFan360 Version) Part 20 - A Chase *Cartoon Friend Story (DonaldDuckandDaisyDuckFan360 Version) Part 21 - Rocket Power *Cartoon Friend Story (DonaldDuckandDaisyDuckFan360 Version) Part 22 - Christmas at Phinea's Place *Cartoon Friend Story (DonaldDuckandDaisyDuckFan360 Version) Part 23 - End Credits Movie Used: *Toy Story (1995) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *Runaway Brain (1995) *Mickey Mouse Works (2000-2001) *House of Mouse (2001-2003) *Fun and Fancy Free (1947) *The Prince and the Pauper (1990) *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (1999) *Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) *Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006-2017) *Fantasia 2000 (1999) *Have a Laugh! (2012) *DuckTales (1987) *DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) *The Three Caballeros (1944) *Legend of the Three Caballeros (2018) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010) *My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) *Oliver and Company (1988) *Mulan (1998) *Mulan 2 (2004) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Piglet's Big Movie (2005) *Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (2000) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) *The Jungle Book (1967) *Phineas and Ferb (2007-2015) *Take Two with Phineas and Ferb (2010) *Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (2011) *Hercules (1997) *Muppet Babies (1984-1991) *Barnyard (2006) *Back at the Barnyard (2007-2011) *and more Gallery: Donald Duck.jpg|Donald Duck as Woody Mickey hero.png|Mickey Mouse as Buzz Lightyear Spike.png|Spike as Mr. Potato Head Oliver the Kitten.jpg|Oliver as Slinky Dog 132081 U1N6BVTKNNB55QJ3KV8VV44VB3WE4R mushu H182705 L.jpg|Mushu as Rex Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.jpg|Winnie The Pooh as Hamm Daisy-duck-donald-duck-2.01.jpg|Daisy Duck as Bo Peep Vultures1.png|The Vultures as Sarge's Soldiers Mowgli in The Jungle Book.jpg|Mowgli as Andy Davis Meg-vol2-disney-princess-30782130-281-700.jpg|Megara as Mrs. Davis MuppetBabies-BabyPiggy.jpg|Baby Piggy as Baby Molly Snotty-boy-barnyard-64.jpg|Snotty Boy as Sid Phillips Isabella (Phineas & Ferb).jpg|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro as Hannah Phillips NEW Scar.png|Scar as Scud Lightning mcqueen cars 3 by jannodisney-dbny6ur - Copy.png|Lightning McQueen as RC Flik.png|Flik as Lenny Rodney robots.jpg|Rodney Copperbottom as Robot Fender as King Louie.jpeg|Fender as Snake Clipeeyore1.gif|Eeyore as Fire Truck Grasshoppers in A Bug's Life.jpeg|Grasshoppers, Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps com-1513.jpg|Monsters, Lemurs.jpg|Lemurs, Hyenas.jpg|and Yogi's Gang and Hyenas as Tikes Francisbugslife.png|Francis as Trokia Ladybug Marlin-FN.png|Marlin as Trokia Goldfish Ttplucky.gif|Plucky Duck as Trokia Duck Luiz.jpg|Luiz as Trokia Bulldog Francis-felidae-4.19.jpg|Francis as Trokia Cat Sebastian.png|Sebastian as Doodle Pad Spike in the Tom and Jerry Shorts.jpg|Spike as See'N Say Stimpson J. Cat in The Ren and Stimpy Show.jpg|Stimpy as Rock-A-Stack Pluto as Baby Jaguar.png|Pluto as Mr. Mike Nigel-0.jpg|Nigel as Roly Poly Clown Baymax Render.png|Baymax as Etch Maui.png|Maui as Rocky Gibraltar Rugrats Monkeys.png|Monkeys as Barrel Of Monkeys Poppy-1-0.png|Poppy as Troll Dolls Large bob.jpg|Bob The Tomato as Mr. Spell Mr Bomb angry birds movie.jpg|Bomb as Mr. Shark Vitani-the-lion-king-2-simbas-pride-4221075-1024-768.jpg|Vitani, Claudandus.jpg|Claudandus Droopy-dog.jpg|and Droopy as Dolly, Ducky and Teddy Robot Dogs.jpg|Robot Dogs as Robot Guards Birds Vs Monkeys.PNG|Various Birds as Various Squeeze Toy Aliens Red in The Angry Birds Movie.jpg|Red as Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien CindyArt.png|Cindy Vortex Thunderclap.jpg|Thunderclap as Janie/Pterodactyl Rudolph.jpg|Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer as Baby Face NEWER Ariel Mermaid.png|Ariel as Legs Lazlo.jpg|Lazlo as Hand-In-The-Box ThomasandGordon26.png|Thomas the Tank Engine as Roller Bob Jean Bob in The Swan Princess.jpg|Jean-Bob as Frog Milo Fishtooth-0.jpg|Milo as Jingle Joe Scooby doo 2016.jpg|Scooby Doo as Rockmobile Kion-in-The-Lion-Guard.jpg|Kion as Walking Car Clumsy Smurf in Smurfs The Lost Village.jpeg|Clumsy Smurf as Ducky Back at the Barnyard Peck.png|Peck as Combat Carl Luciferdisney.jpg|Lucifer as Whiskers Lulu Pickles.png|Lulu as Mrs. Phillips RUGRATS GRANDPA LOU.jpg|Grandpa Lou as Mr. Phillips Jewel rio.png|Jewel Saveums jazzi.jpg|and Jazzi as Marie Antoinette Mater cars 3.png|Mater as Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy Ratchet 13.png|Ratchet Madame Gasket and Ratchet 2.png|and Madame Gasket as Yellow Soldier Toys Figaro-Pinocchio.png|Figaro as Sally Doll Category:DonaldDuckandDaisyDuckFan360 Version Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof